Never Have I Ever
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: When the group decides to get together and play drinking games, what could possibly go wrong? And what is Maka hiding? Rated M for language, underage alcohol use, references to underage drug use, and of course, LEMONS


Never Have I Ever…

By KarmaAliceFowl009

Chapter 1: Never Have I Ever

"Guys, this is **so** uncool," Soul groaned as they were seated around the table in their living room. While hanging out at his and Maka's place, Black*Star decided that it would be a wonderful idea to start some drinking games. After watching Kidd get his ass kicked three times by Liz and Patty in beer pong (him complaining that is was completely unsymmetrical to play against two people), they decided that it was time to play never have I ever.

"Come on man! You will love this shit!" Black*Star exclaimed as he got the cups of alcohol ready for the eight of them.

"Yeah, come on Soul. Don't be such a puss. Unless you're afraid to get too smashed," Liz said with a wink in his direction.

'How the hell did Maka even agree to this?' he wondered, sighing. His usually stick-in-the-mud meister did not complain as Black*Star brought alcohol into the apartment. She didn't complain as the apartment started to become a wreck as a result of a smashed Black*Star and Patty. She didn't complain as Black*Star suggested that they play these stupid drinking games. Hell, she was even participating in some of them! Black*Star was still bitter that Maka beat him at beer pong. None of this evening was making any sense to him at all.

"So Souly-kun… are you going to play with us?" Blair whined, breaking Soul out of his mental confusion.

"Come on Soul! It will be fun!" Black*Star cried out. "But just know that you won't lose to a God like me!"

"How do you even play this game?" Maka asked quietly, not wanting to look like a completely inexperienced person.

"We go around the room and one person says 'Never have I ever' then fills in the rest of the sentence with something that he or she has never experienced before. For the rest of us, if we have had that happen to us before, we have to drink," Kidd explained.

"Sounds simple enough to me," Tsubaki said, picking up her cup.

"Yay! Drinking games!" Patty squealed as she chugged her drink, causing Black*Star to have to refill it for the game.

"This is completely ridiculous guys. It sounds like a fucked up version of Truth or Dare, and you guys know I hate that shit," Soul grumbled, sloshing the contents of the cup around.

"It's better though man! There's alcohol involved!"

"Whatever, Black*Star. If this shit's lame, I quit."

"I wanna start!" Patty yelled.

"Alright!" screamed Black*Star. "Let's start this!"

"Hmmm… never have I ever had sex with a girl!~" she cried eagerly. Eyes anxiously roamed around the room to see who would drink first. Blair tipped back her drink enthusiastically

"Really Blair?" Soul asked, trying to fight off a nosebleed at the thought of Blair with another woman.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Souly-kun," she winked. "My turn!"

"What is there that she couldn't have possibly done?" Maka muttered, and Soul cracked a smile.

"I know! Never have I ever gotten high!" she proudly exclaimed.

'Shit!' thought Soul, as he eyed Maka warily, tipping back his cup for his drink. She gave him a look saying we-will-talk-about-this later before seeing who else drank. Black*Star grinned like a madman as he drank a little more than was necessary. Not surprisingly, Liz and Patty tipped back their glasses, Brooklyn had been a bitch to them in their younger years.

"Well I guess it's my turn now," Liz said with a sadistic grin. "Never have I ever been caught masturbating," she said with a dark chuckle as Kidd choked on the spit in his mouth, turning red at the thought of his weapon doing such unfathomable acts. Soul groaned as he took another sip, remembering the time Maka came knocking on his door because she thought he was in pain based on the groans she heard. Unsurprisingly, Blair and Patty both drank as well. The alcohol was starting to make his mind a bit fuzzy. What the hell did Black*Star even pour them?

"My…my turn," Tsubaki blushed. "Never have I ever had sex." Liz and Patty cackled manically as they drank, while Kidd blushed, trying to be inconspicuous about the sip he took.

'Damn… that OCD freak has gotten laid already? I can't even admit to Maka that I love her… wait where did that come from? Damn alcohol!" Soul groaned, mid mental tirade, as he was waiting to see who else drank. Unsurprisingly, Blair just finished off her drink before pouncing on Soul, saying that she can make that change for him. Just as he was pushing her off of him, he saw the thing that shocked him the most— Maka, his meister, his innocent meister, slowly taking a drink from her cup. He couldn't believe his eyes! Who the hell had she hooked up with? She was supposed to be his, dammit!

"Okay… this game's over. Everyone get out!" Soul growled, eyes fixed on his meister.

"Come on Soul! That's lame! We just started!" Black*Star whined. Tsubaki, Maka, and Kidd, however, looked relieved to see that this terrible game was over.

"I don't care Black*Star. I said when I thought it was stupid, I was done. And since I live here, I think I have the right to kick you guys out," he yelled, fuming. All he wanted to do was snap on Maka, but he wasn't going to do that in front of everyone.

"Come on Black*Star, let's go. We'll just finish this game at Kidd's!" Patty squealed as she drug her sister and meister out the front door, bottle of the liquor in hand. Blair and Black*Star begrudgingly followed behind them, and Tsubaki bowed, giving her thanks and apologizing for Black*Star's antics. After everyone was gone, Soul locked the door and rounded on his meister, wanting to know what the fuck had happened….


End file.
